Bonbon Baths
(unofficial) | released = February 19, 2014 | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Nerdy Nebula | next = Sparkle Submarino | image = Bb2.jpg | episode = 9 | levels = - }} Bonbon Baths is the ninth episode in Dreamworld and is the third episode of World Two of Dreamworld. This episode was released on February 19, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Peppermint Palace. Due to a great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: The genie is having a Turkish bath and the sky is full of soap bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Two-layered Icing ( ) and Three-layered Icing ( ) are introduced in this episode. During Moon Struck, any destroyed candy next to the multi-layered icing will take a layer off of the icing. Also, three layer icing is unofficially released in this episode. Levels This episode contains levels 111-125. *Easiest level: Level 115 *Hardest level: Level 118 Bonbon Baths is incredibly difficult, almost any level can pose a serious challenge. There are six considerably hard-hard levels, 111 (very hard on Mobile), 112, 114, 120, 122 and 123, six very hard levels, 113, 116, 117, 121, 124 and 125 and one insanely hard level, level 118. As a result, Bonbon Baths is significantly harder than the previous episode, Nerdy Nebula. There are 8 jelly levels , 5 ingredients levels and 2 moves levels . Levels This episode contains levels 111-125. *Easiest level: Level 115 *Hardest level: Level 118 Bonbon Baths is incredibly difficult, almost any level can pose a serious challenge. There are six considerably hard-hard levels, 111 (very hard on Mobile), 112, 114, 120, 122 and 123, six very hard levels, 113, 116, 117, 121, 124 and 125 and one insanely hard level, level 118. As a result, Bonbon Baths is significantly harder than the previous episode, Nerdy Nebula. There are 8 jelly levels , 5 ingredients levels and 2 moves levels . Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Level 124 has the most moves of this episode with only 30. Most of them have only 20-28. *This episode was the first episode to have 3 consecutive insanely hard levels until Fanciful Fort was released, as it accounts for 4 consecutive insanely hard levels. However, after the nerf of level 382 and level 383 this is not the case anymore. *This episode had 5 insanely hard levels before 123 and 125 were nerfed and 116 as well as 117 were downgraded, more than Soda Swamp with 4. However, the record was broken when Fanciful Fort was released. *This episode has the second most very hard or above levels with 7, being only beyond Fanciful Fort with 8 (on Mobile however, it draws level with it). *This episode has the second most hard or above levels with 10, and 11 if in mobile version, being only beyond Fanciful Fort with 13. *This episode, together with Fanciful Fort, has the most considerably hard or above levels with 13. *This episode is officially the second hardest episode in the game with a mean difficulty of 6.00, being only beyond Fanciful Fort with 6.27. *This episode only contains one considerably easy or below level (another one is Sour Salon), which was the least among all episodes in Candy Crush Saga until Fanciful Fort was released, as none of the levels in Fanciful Fort contain considerably easy or below levels. However, after the redesign of level 381, the record was broken. And since the nerf of levels 382 and level 383 this and Sour Salon are the episodes with least easy levels again! Category:Episodes Category:World Two (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Insanely hard episodes